halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Future of FotM
Even though the [[Halo Fanon:Fanon of the Month|'Fanon of the Month']] competition was resurrected only a few short months ago, it's already showing signs of age and inactivity. For July 2010, there were two articles nominated by our users, and with a little over a week left until the end of the month, not a single editor has voted for either of the two pages. Worse than that, one of the two articles, [[Invincible-class Battleship|''Invincible''-class Battleship]] was nominated and received another official award in just about a week's time. Starting in the beginning of summer this year was the [[Halo Fanon:Good Articles|'''Good Articles project]], aimed to find and award dozens of articles per month and give the proper attention that our articles deserve. While we had a bit of a rocky start earlier this month, we nonetheless are starting to achieve our goals and the future looks bright for the project. What i'm trying to say is quite simple and transparent: Do we really need the Fanon of the Month contest? While one of the main purposes of the Good Article project wasn't designed to replace the FotM, it seems as if it technically has. Rather than a drawn out contest over a month, a user can have his or her article nominated and awarded Good Article status in about a week. Already, we've given about 15 articles on the wiki this "prestigious" award and I hope to see at least a minimum of five articles nominated per month. Compared to the Fanon of the Month contest, the Good Articles project has turned out just as many articles in a month as the FotM has in over three years. While nothing is final, I would like to hear people's opinions about this and if it needs to come down to a vote or Administrative decision. Thank you for reading, and have a good day! Rawr, CT Sig small Bureaucratic Addendum Hello there, Spartan-091 here with a new update/proposal on what to do with the FotM project. My proposal is this: merge the two projects together. In essence, the GA judges will be responsible for approving all Good Articles, and the Featured Article can/will be chosen by the community on a monthly basis from the list of Good Articles. If the community is feeling especially lazy, the GA judges will get together and haggle out which article they think is most worthy of a month's face time on the Main Page. This way, the Fanon of the Month tag can remain, with an added boost of prestige... Featured Articles are the literal "cream of the crop" of what Halo Fanon has to offer. So, for you ADD people out there, a short summary: merge GA with FotM, have Featured Articles picked from approved candidates by the users or by the judges if the users run off or forget. Any thoughts? Regards, SPARTAN-091Bureau] [Talk] 20:48, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Comments Please keep your comments civil, short (five-word minimum), to the point, and good. Thank you! Merge GA with FOTM I say. As a site veteran, I've seen FoTM die down a lot of times. And I also think GA is better. So I say we replace FoTM with GA. EDIT: I agree with 091's suggestion, let's go for it. It does sound better. I approve. I like 091's idea of merging the two awards.--Den fryktedehodet 20:53, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Category:Forums @SPARTAN-091: Epic win for moi! lulz @CT: So, how will the new FOTM/GA work? FOTM works by popularity while GA works by reviewing quality.- Sketchist 02:01, July 23, 2010 (UTC) As the person who originally started FOTM...I say merge it. As sad as it will be to see one of my pet projects end, it's exciting to know that it will live on in essence in the Good Article Program! Happy Merging!--'H*bad (talk)' 06:41, July 23, 2010 (UTC) I think the GA is better, and merging the two might revive what's good about FotM. So, I vote to merge. --Dragonclaws(talk) 19:03, July 24, 2010 (UTC) I like 091's idea. --''SPARTAN-G023'' ''Viae Cohors Gamma Sparti'' 22:15, July 24, 2010 (UTC)